


I Shall Be Healed [Podfic]

by epherians



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Brian May's 1974 Hepatitis Diagnosis, Fear of Death, Gen, Injury, Major Illness, Medical Conditions, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surgery, Work In Progress, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: In 1974, Brian May got vaccinated prior to the band's trip to Australia. He contracted hepatitis as a result, and collapsed backstage in New York after the concert on 11 May.This is an imaginary version of what happened.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	I Shall Be Healed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LydianNode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydianNode/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Shall Be Healed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252423) by [LydianNode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydianNode/pseuds/LydianNode). 



> Permission was granted by the author before posting. This is my favorite Queen fic ever, and I wanted to make a podfic because it's a wonderful story. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only do podfic for fun and I try to use my natural voice as much as possible.

**Length:** 00:03:14

**Listen & Download:** [Google Drive (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WPeOPEE8yYR19AuC00cjg1fQq_oKhFdX/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
